Another Terrible Idea
by You Can Call Me Effie
Summary: Rora and Ella try to pull a prank on the two most intelligent people in the world. Or at least Japan. For AuroraStargazers.


Rora had no idea how things between her and the weird Apple girl had gone from being practically enemies fightjng in a school alcove to... this.

But it had happened.

She turned to the weirdo. "Um, remind me again why we're going to attempt to prank the two most intelligent people in the entire world?"

Nita rolled her eyes. "I already told you, they are only the two most intelligent people in Japan. Also, I need to find a way to break up with Smarty."

Rora waved the first part away dismissively. "And pretending to cheat on him with a girl is the best way to do that? Have you ever even done this before?"

The real reason for this was because Ella didn't feel like waiting until Light let her go for Misa, which he probably wouldn't do anyway because a serial murderer is not above cheating on poor, stupidly infatuated yandere girls, or he died, which Ella couldn't allow to happen yet.

She sighed and answered the question. "Yes, how do you think I got the idea? Now shh!"

Nita leaned her head against the door and listened.

Rora looked around them and made sure that Watari wasn't going to pop out of nowhere and snitch them out to L. "Aren't there cameras in here?"

Nita spoke absently. "Hm? Not in my room. Ryu values his various body parts too much to risk that."

Rora wondered when that conversation took place and why there were still at least two cameras in her own room.

 _That little shit._

Rora also wondered why she had agreed to this in the first place.

 _Because she's cute and she's letting me kiss her?_

 _Oh, yeah._

Nita grabbed her arm and pushed her toward the bed. "They're coming! Get on!"

Rora batted her hands away and threw herself on the bed. "Why do I have to be the bottom?"

Nita pushed her hair away from her face and leaned over her. "Because you're smaller."

Rora scrunched up her face and wrapped her leg around Nita, flipping them over so that she was on top.

She stuck her tongue out at the weirdo's surprised face and straddled her. "That's smallist."

Nita pouted. "And that's my move."

 _This girl flirts more than I do._

Rora rolled her eyes and kissed the pout off of her lips just as the door opened.

Something clattered to the floor. "GAH! Ella, what the hell?!"

 _Ella?_

Nita pushed Rora off of her quickly and sat up. "This is exactly what it looks like!"

Rora rubbed her head and sat up as well, grumbling.

She looked up and waved. "Sup, Naomi?"

Naomi put her head in her hands and sighed. "Look, you two can do whatever you want on your own time, but lock the door next time!"

Nita rolled her eyes. "We need the door unlocked."

"What, you're into voyeurism now?"

Roar spoke. "Technically, that'd be the reverse."

Naomi threw her hands up. "How do you even know that?!"

Rora shrugged irritably. "If I'm gonna call Comp a word, I gotta know what it means."

Nita had on that troubled look she always got when Rora said something that reminded her she wasn't a cannon. _Whatever that means._ "What's that that you dropped?"

Naomi lowered her hands and bent to pick up scattered pieces of paper. "Ryuzaki wanted Ella to look over a profile on Misa Amane. Do either of you see my cell phone? It fell too."

Rora pointed her phone out and then glared at Nita. "Ella?"

She rolled her eyes. "Look, not the time."

Rora sneered and ignored that. "What, like L?"

Nita groaned. "Shut up, no, it's nothing like L."

"Guys! Enough with this little lover's quarrel, we need to get to work."

Rora huffed and stood, walking toward the door. "You two have fun with that. I'm gonna go kick my only friend right in the fanny."

She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Ella turned to Naomi. "Did she mean American fanny or European fanny?"

Naomi shrugged and shuffled her papers. "Dunno. Don't particularly care. Wanna follow her?"

Ella squinted. "Don't we have work to do?"

Naomi smirked.

~\|•|/~

Rora slammed the door open to the main room and glared in no particular direction. "Comp! Flashlight! Get over here before I get angry."

"I think we should hurry, Light-kun."

"If this is her being calm, I think I'll have to agree with you."

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU TWERPS."

L looked vaguely pleased. "Oh look, a new insult."

Rora grimaced and went over to them, then dragged them both by the ear to her room.

She ignored their protests and pushed them onto her bed, closed the door, and stood over them with her arms crossed.

They looked up at her slightly like naughty children would look at their mother when they'd done something wrong.

This was odd, seeing as they were both older than her, were both capable of sending her to jail and/or to her death, and both had absolutely no idea what they had done wrong.

She opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. She growled and went and opened it. "What?"

Nita and Naomi walked right in. Nita stood in front of the boys with her hands on her hips and glared. "Ryu, you absolute prick."

L looked vaguely disappointed. "Oh, there it is."

Naomi snorted from where she was sitting in the desk chair in the corner.

Rora once again reconsidered her decision to stay with Comp and not get the fuck outta dodge when she had the chance. "Look, we were kind of in the middle of-"

Nita cut her off by turning abruptly toward her. "And you!"

Rora blinked in disbelief. "Pardon?"

Nita looked to be on the verge of tears. "You were going to tell them without me!"

Rora was very confused. _What the frickle frackle?_ "Er... Yes?"

Nita gasped. "I can't believe this!"

Light looked concerned. "Apple-"

He was ignored. "We said we would tell them together!"

Rora raised her hands up. "I don't remember this!"

Nita gasped again and turned away with tears in her face. "How could you?"

"With my mouth?"

"I thought we had something special, Rora!"

Rora finally grasped what was going on and clenched her jaw, lowering her hands slowly. _Oh. Back to the acting station, I see._ "Well, we didn't."

Nita looked back at her in surprise. "What?"

Rora sniffled and shook her head. "How could we have anything when I always came second to _him_?!" She pointed at Light. "How could you say you love me to my face and then turn around and say it to someone else while I was right next to you?!"

Nita looked slightly alarmed now. "Rora, I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me!" Rora yelled, feeling her pent up rage at basically everything come out. _Finally, some form of therapy that works. Watch out, Comp, yelling is my new happy place._ "You love him! Every time we kissed you were thinking of him! When we were in bed, you were thinking of him! There hasn't been one moment when we were together that you didn't mention your precious Smarty!"

Nita looked slightly lost. "I-I didn't know you felt that way."

Rora rolled her eyes and sneered. "Obviously."

There was a strained pause in which everyone was trying to find something to say.

Rora thought she heard a cackle but dismissed it as just her losing her mind.

Surprisingly, it was Light who spoke first. He stood up and looked directly into Nita's eyes. "Apple."

Nita met his eyes with difficulty and cleared her throat. "Smarty."

He spoke softly, and even Rora could see in his eyes he felt betrayed. _Poor Kira._ "I... I think we should break up."

Nita looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "I-oh."

Rora looked away, accidentally meeting eyes with Naomi.

Naomi looked away first.

L spoke quietly. "I suppose now would be a bad time to mention that everyone in this room's Kira percentage has gone up by point three percent."

Everyone turned to look at him incredulously. Rora, who was closest to him, smacked him on the back of the head.

He rubbed the back of his head absently and ducked his head. "It appears I was right. Of course."

After another awkward moment, Naomi stood up and closed her phone and the notebook she'd been writing in.

She dusted herself off and looked at her notebook. "Right, well, that was entertaining and absolutely unnecessary. Ryuzaki, in the time it took to have this pointless conversation, eight more prisoners have died, though I doubt they were all the work of Kira, and the rest of the task force should be here within the hour. If they were the work of Kira... Well, he's getting worse." She turned the a page. "Also, Watari has brought your gummy vitamins and your copy of Eighteen Magazine. Another civilian has tried to connect L to the fictional superhero Batman. I suspect it may be Matsuda. And finally, I have taken the liberty of ordering you a more comfortable pair of handcuffs."

She tossed pink fuzzy handcuffs at the detective and suspect before walking to the door and bowing. "That is all for now."

She left.

There was another pause in which everyone stared at the handcuffs now in L's lap.

Rora bit her lip to keep from bursting out laughing and left her bedroom to recuperate.

That wasn't supposed to happen.


End file.
